Parte I: Los 2 Héroes Alienígenas
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: ¡Quiero jugar a un juego! ¿Como se desarrollaría la trama, si Gwen poseyera el Omnitrix y Ben fuera el Anodita de la familia? Una historia de aventura ¡y romance! Ben x Gwen ¡No se arrepentirán!
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta es la Rescritura de una de mis Historias Originales. Esta fue mejorada y mejor escrita.

-Verdona la Abuela de Ben y Gwen se quedará en la tierra y se casará con Max, pero esconderá sus poderes de Anodita.

-Los papeles de Gwen y Ben se invertirán.

-Ben en esta historia será 70% Anodita y 10% humana y 20% Panuncian, para que pueda usar los poderes Alienígenas de un Anodita y la magia (la razón de la parte Panuncian se explicara en el capítulo).

-Mientras que Gwen en otra parte será ¼ Anodita y ¾ Humano, y no podrá usar sus Poderes Alienígenas y la magia.

-Las parejas fueron seleccionadas son: Ben x Gwen, Kevin x Charmcaster, Max x Verdona, Julie x Albedo.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Alíen/Humano.

\- _"_ Pensamiento Alíen/Humano".

- **Habla de Predador**.

-" **Pensamiento de Predador** ".

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

\- **[Habla de ser Mecánico u de Tecnología].**

 **Hechizo.**

* * *

 **"Parte I: Los 2 Héroes Alienígenas"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"El Cazador y La Presa"**

* * *

Espacio sobre la Atmósfera de la Tierra.

* * *

Un ser conocido como Vilgax frunció el ceño mientras su barco perseguía a su presa. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre, pero se encontraba al doble de la altura de un ser Humano medio con piel verde, ojos rojos y una cara de calamar. Vilgax era un vicioso conquistador que había estado aterrorizando a la galaxia durante incontables años y estaba constantemente tratando de expandir su influencia. Fue a buscar el Omnitrix. Este dispositivo fue hecho por el primer pensador de la galaxia, Azmuth, y se dice que contiene el ADN de todas las especies sensibles en el universo. Tal dispositivo podría hacer a cualquier individuo uno de los seres más poderosos para existir siempre, y como tal el conquistador galáctico lo deseó para sus propios.

Lo que, es más, Vilgax aprendió que el transporte de mover el Omnitrix a un lugar seguro también llevaba un segundo dispositivo que fue descubierto recientemente. Este dispositivo fue hecho por el Dr. Psychobos, Cerebrocrustacean que aparentemente tiene un complejo de superioridad / inferioridad con las especies de Azmuth el Galván. Hizo este nuevo dispositivo, llamado Nemetrix, en un esfuerzo por enojar a Azmuth y el Galván. Sin embargo, Psychobos fue capturado antes de que pudiera hacer daño con el dispositivo y, mientras el médico loco se escapaba, el dispositivo cayó en las manos De los plomeros, la aplicación de la ley del universo.

El dispositivo fue apagado y fue llevado a Azmuth donde determinó que el Nemetrix, aunque demasiado peligroso para cualquier ser sapiente de llevar con seguridad, todavía podría ser útil para reunir las especies de universos y también podría ayudar Por lo menos para salvar el ADN de las especies que podrían desaparecer un día. Así que se decidió que tanto el Omnitrix como el Nemetrix serían llevados a un lugar seguro hasta el momento en que pudieran usarse a su máximo potencial.

Mientras que Vilgax estaba más interesado en el Omnitrix, incluso él tuvo que admitir que el Nemetrix también le proporcionó oportunidades. Esto nos lleva a la actual persecución de Vilgax, en un barco lleno de sus leales soldados y robots, estaba persiguiendo a la Buque que llevaba los dos dispositivos. En fin, la nave de Vilgax fue capaz de eliminar los propulsores principales de la embarcación fontanero, y una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Vilgax.

\- ¡Prepárense para abordar! -Gritó a sus tropas. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando un último esfuerzo de zanja fue hecho por la nave verde ya que los cañones traseros abrieron una volea más. La explosión pudo desgarrar la sala de control de Uno de los robots que controlaba los cañones principales de la nave devolvió el fuego en la confusión, volando el transporte casi en dos y deteniendo su actividad para siempre. Sin embargo, nadie notó que una fuga La vaina había sido desechada de la nave antes de que la explosión golpeara, haciendo su manera al planeta más cercano; la tierra.

* * *

Tierra.

* * *

-Oh hombre están serán las vacaciones más aburridas de la historia-Dijo un niño de diez años mientras caminaba por el bosque. Era un chico de apariencia algo extraña con pelo corto de color plata, piel algo pálida un ojo izquierdo morado brillante y el derecho de color rojo, una camiseta en negro con rayas de color blanco, pantalones azules y zapatillas en blanco y negro (1). Este era Ben Tennyson estaba en un viaje con sus Abuelos y su prima por todo país.

-Vamos, Ben no será el más aburrido de la historia-Dijo su prima Gwen. Era una de cabello naranja corto en manos de un clip de cabello y ojos verdes. Llevaba una camisa azul con el logotipo de un gato en su pecho y pantalones blancos. Pero de repente del cielo pasó un meteorito y se estrelló cerca de ellos.

-Viste eso vamos a verlo-Dijo Ben emocionado.

-No-Dijo su prima.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Ben.

-Sería peligroso vamos por la Abuela y el Abuelo-Dijo Gwen, pero su primo no escucho y se había ido.

\- ¡Espérame Ben! -Grito su prima persiguiendo a su primo.

Llegaron al lugar del choque del meteorito y vieron que no era un meteorito y era un tipo de satélite de metal. Ambos lo iban a tocar, pero antes de tocarlo se abrió y del salto una cosa verde a Gwen en su muñeca y a Ben una de color rojo en su cuello.

En Gwen parecía a un Reloj de pulsera. La placa frontal está cuadrada y tiene una combinación de colores blanco y verde, la placa frontal es de color negro con dos franjas verdes haciendo la Forma de un Reloj de arena (N/A: como en Omniverse).

En Ben era un collar rojo de púas y en el centro estaba una placa extraña. Tiene Forma de un hexágono. Es de color rojo y plata. El símbolo se parece a una boca con dientes muy afilados. Ambos Gritaron y trataron de quitárselos hasta que brillaron de color rojo y verde respectivamente y oyeron.

\- **[ADN Humano reconocido, Gwendolyn Tennyson fue escogida para ser la dueña del Dispositivo Omnitrix]** -Dijo el Reloj ahora llamado ahora Omnitrix, Gwen iba a decir algo hasta que oyó.

\- **[ADN Híbrido de Anodita y Humano reconocido, Benjamin Kerry Tennyson es ahora dueño del Arma Nemetrix]** -Dijo la placa del collar rojo.

\- ¿Omnitrix? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Gwen y oyó al Omnitrix responder.

\- **[Omnitrix dispositivo de nivel 20, El Omnitrix fue creado por el primer pensador Azmuth como herramienta de paz en un acto de arrepentimiento después de la destrucción causada por su creación anterior, Ascalon un arma de poder terrible. El dispositivo tenía un doble propósito: habría que promover la comprensión entre las especies, al permitir a otros seres experimentar diferentes Formas de vida, y que también serviría como un depósito para el ADN de más de un millón de especies inteligentes diferentes, preservarlos en caso de que algunos de ellos se extinguieran, señorita Gwendolyn]** –Explico el Omnitrix a Gwen.

-Entonces puedo transFormarme en más de un millón de Alienígenas diferentes-Dijo Gwen al reloj.

\- [ **Exactamente** ] -Respondió Respondió el Omnitrix.

-Genial-Dijo Gwen.

-Entonces pueden hablar-Preguntó Ben al Omnitrix y el Nemetrix.

- **[Si]** -respondieron los aparatos.

-Entonces que es un Anodita y que eres Nemetrix-Preguntó Ben al Nemetrix.

\- **[N** **emetrix Dispositivo de nivel 19.5 (2), el Nemetrix fue creado por el Dr. Psychobos en un intento de superar y destruirlo al Omnitrix, por eso tiene el ADN de las Bestias más feroces del universo y depredadores del Omnitrix, también tiene el ADN modificados y mejorados de otras especies, pero el Nemetrix tiene un efecto secundario si el portador es un ser inteligente, provoca locura al portador por la naturaleza salvaje de los alíen, pero el efecto se elimina si se usa por un ser de híbrido de Anodita u otra Bestia salvaje** **]** -Respondió el Nemetrix.

\- ¿Y porque no afecta los seres híbridos de Anodita y que es un Anodita? -Preguntó Ben al Nemetrix.

\- **[No afecta a las Anoditas porque ellos son un ser de energía pura e indomable y controlan su cuerpo a la perfección para cambiarlo a su antojo, por ende, se adaptan a cualquier situación y como su cuerpo está hecho de energía indomable el instinto depredador del Nemetrix no le afecta]** -Respondió el Nemetrix.

-Entonces soy parte alienígena y cuanto es la proporción-Dijo y Preguntó Ben.

\- [ **75% Anodita y 25% Humano, Señorito Benjamin** ] -Respondió el Nemetrix a Ben.

-Y yo que-Preguntó Gwen al Omnitrix.

\- [ **25% Anodita y 75% Humana, señorita Gwendolyn]** -Respondió el Omnitrix.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntaron Ben y Gwen a sus aparatos.

\- **[Las Anoditas cuando se cruzan con otra especie el ADN se cruza con el otro y duerme en la primera generación y en la segunda tiene una probabilidad de un 10% de despertar los poderes de un Anodita]** -Respondieron los dispositivos a sus respectivas dueñas.

\- ¿Y cómo nos transFormamos? -Preguntó Ben.

\- [ **Para el Omnitrix presione la placa frontal]** -Dijo el Reloj y Gwen presiono el centro se bario y salió un cilindro que mostró un cisco holográfico que mostró la cara de varios alíen- **[Ahora selecciones el alíen y golpea el cilindro para Transformarse al alíen seleccionado] -** Dijo el Reloj y Gwen escogió a un y se transformó en un ser como una mujer lagarto con tres dedos en cada mano, cola larga y rayada, pies con unas ruedas y ojos de color verde. Ella lleva un traje de color negro verdoso (N/A: Como Helen de Fuerza Alienígena).

\- **[Para el Nemetrix diga o píense en la palabra "** **Cambio** **"]** -Dijo el Nemetrix y Ben Dijo–Cambio- y en sus ojos apareció un tipo de interfaz de pantalla de computadora con una silueta en la esquina inferior derecha y en la placa del Nemetrix apareció la misma siluetas- **[Ahora seleccione el alíen]** **-** Y Ben con mover los ojos hacia, arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha abajo cambiaba la silueta, escogió uno y se transformó en una criatura que era una mezcla de un Tiranosaurio Rex y un Ciempiés. Era gigante como un edificio de 6 pisos, Su cabeza con un cuerno en la frente, dedos y 4 púas en la cola son de color rojo, Tiene 3 pequeños pares de brazos y dos grandes pares de piernas. Su cuerpo es gris y su espalda tiene un tipo de exoesqueleto de color gris oscuro que está fragmentada y con púas en la columna. El nuevo Ben rugió y causo un estruendo.

- **Genial** /Genial-Dijeron Ben y Gwen, Ben con una vos más profunda y aterradora. Empezaron a probar sus poderes, Gwen tenía una velocidad increíble cando corría dejaba una línea borrosa de azul, verde oscuro y blanco.

Mientras que Ben en su Forma alienígena probaba, su fuerza era esperarse por su tamaño arrancaba arboles con su boca fácilmente y rompía rocas gigantes con un mordisco, era rápido y ágil para su tamaño y Ben Dijo.

- **Tenemos que mostrarles a los Abuelos y preguntarles quien de los 2 es el Anodita, también voy a llamar a esta Forma Tiranópido** -Dijo el ahora llamado Tiranópido.

-Estoy de acuerdo y creo que voy a llamarlo XRL8–Dijo XLR8 antes de soltar un brillo verse y volver en su Forma humana y Dijo-Espera ¿Cómo volví a la normalidad y tú no? -Preguntó Gwen.

\- **[El Omnitrix tiene una función de seguridad que solo permite en estar en una Forma alienígena por 10 minutos]** -Respondió el Omnitrix.

-y Ben-Preguntó Gwen.

- **El Nemetrix fue creado para ser un arma y por ende no tiene tiempo límite puedo estar en esta Forma el tiempo que quiera u me desmaye** -Respondió Tiranópido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Gwen.

- **En la interfaz hay un cronometro que muestra el tiempo en el que estoy transFormado** -Respondió Tiranópido antes de volver en su Forma humana, pero cambiado.

Parecía una mezcla de un Humano y una Bestia. Tenía la piel cubierta de pelo corto en la parte delantera del cuerpo de color rojo y la parte trasera de pelo largo de color blanco llegando hasta la parte trasera de los brazos, el cabello en la cabeza es más largo llegando a los hombros de color blanco y rojas, orejas puntiagudas ojos con la pupila rasgada, garras largas de color negro, una cola con pelo de color rojo y un pico en la punta (3).

\- ¡Que me paso! -Grito Ben al ver su nuevo aspecto.

\- **[El ADN Humano era muy débil e incompatible con los del Nemetrix, por eso se modificó ahora eres 70% Anodita, 20% Panuncian y 10% Humano puedes cambiar de Forma Semi-humana, una Forma hombre-Bestia y una Forma total** ] -Respondió el Nemetrix.

\- ¡Enserio, entonces soy un tipo de Hombre-Gato! y ¡¿Qué haré con esta apariencia en público o cuando regrese con mis padres?! -Grito y Preguntó Ben

\- **[El Nemetrix tiene una función de camuflaje, puedes crear un holograma físico de tu Forma original y nadie notara la diferencia]** -Respondió el Nemetrix ante esta respuesta Ben se calmó y Gwen Preguntó.

\- ¡Y yo que! ¿No me digas que también me pasara lo mismo? -Grito y Preguntó Gwen ante este Grito Ben se tapó sus oídos sensibles.

\- [ **No, el Omnitrix no tiene esa función de adaptación** ] -Respondió para alivio de Gwen el Omnitrix.

-Ya vamos con los Abuelos-DijoBen antes de cambiar a su Forma total, Es una criatura parecida a un tigre dientes de sable es de color rojo, con pelaje negro, tiene un pequeño cuerno en su nariz y lleva el Nemetrix en un collar de su cuello (N/A: Como el Gato de Khyber).

-Ben espérame-Grito Gwen antes transFormarse en una Bestia similar a un perro grande, naranja sin ojos o la cola (Bestia).

* * *

Campamento de la Familia Tennyson.

* * *

Max y Verdona estaban hablando cuando de repente aparecieron 2 criaturas un tigre dientes de sable rojo y negro, y un perro naranja gigante que carece de cola u ojos antes que hicieran algo El Dientes de Sable Cambio de Forma a una Forma mitad humana y Dijo.

-Esperen somos nosotros Ben y Gwen-Dijoel ser que se llamaba Ben.

\- ¡Que les paso! -Gritaron Max y Verdona.

-Bueno paso así-Dijo Ben y Ben les contó la historia y al terminar la historia Gwen volvió a la normalidad.

-Déjame entender ustedes encontraron unos dispositivos que los transForman en Alienígenas y por lo cual Ben muto a un Híbrido Humano-gato-Dijoel Abuelo.

-Y descubrieron que soy un Anodita-completo la Abuela.

-Exactamente-Dijeron Ben y Gwen.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron y que poderes tengo? -Preguntó Ben.

-Es una historia larga-Dijo Verdona mientras agrava la mano de Max. Les contó su historia como pasaron los años, su boda, su casa, el nacimiento de sus hijos, el primer día de escuela de sus hijos, la graduación, la boda de sus hijos y el nacimiento de sus nietos.

-Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? -Preguntó Ben.

-Varias cosas como: Manipulación del Mana, Clarividencia, magia, Control De La Realidad y distorsión de la misma, Vuelo, Absorción de Mana, Control Total Del Espacio-Tiempo, Creación De Portales, Atmoquinesis, Hidroquinesis, Electroquinesis, Fragoquinesis, Cryoquinesis, Areoquinesis, Geoquinesis, Piroquinesis, Umbraquinesis, Photoquinesis, Termoquinesis.

Los Anoditas son inmortales, capaces de cambiar su edad. Mientras más Mana adquiere una Anodita, más poderoso se vuelve el Anodita, Sin embargo, requieren unos 75 años aproximadamente antes de que un Anodita domine plenamente todos sus poderes y habilidades.

También si un Anodita recién despertado usa todo su poder completamente sin dominar sus poderes podría resultar en que se sientan abrumados por este y se olviden de su vida antes de que despierten su poder-Dijo Verdona a Ben y este se sorprendió.

-Básicamente podemos controlarlo todo-Dijo Ben sorprendido por sus nuevos poderes.

-En palabras simple si-Dijo Verdona.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto, **Recensere (Cambio en latín)** y Ben se ilumino de una luz rosa y roja.

La ropa de Ben había cambiado ya no llevaba una camiseta en negro con rayas de color blanco, pantalones azules y zapatillas en blanco y negro. Ahora llevaba un chaleco sin mangas bicolor una mitad roja y la otra rosa, con el área del cuello había una tela negra con rayas blancas en Forma de una melena y en lado derecho la mitad de la cara de un lobo y el lado izquierdo la de un tigre. (N/A: El chaleco de Rath supremo, pero modificado), debajo del chaleco llevaba una camisa negra con marcas extrañas rojas y rosas de manga larga (N/A: Como el diseño del cuerpo de Malware en su tercera Forma) y sus pantalones de marca holgada cargo gris oscuro y el Nemetrix aun en su cuello. Esta ropa era más salvaje, asimétrica, feroz y más malvada. Esta ropa combinada con su apariencia daba un aspecto terrorífico y malévolo.

-Ben, ¿porque escogiste esa ropa? -Preguntó su Abuela sorprendida por su aprendizaje rápido

-Queda bien con mi apariencia salvaje-Dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿No Dijo el Nemetrix que tenía 3 Formas diferentes? Hasta ahora solo vimos 2, Ben intenta cambiar-Dijo Gwen.

Ben empezó a cambiar a un tipo de Hombre-Lobo, pero en vez de lobo era un tigre dientes de sable, era más alto, más robusto, en el área inferior del hocico, cuello, pecho, la parte trasera de los brazos y antebrazos, y el área abdominal con pelaje color rojo corto y en la parte posterior de los brazos y antebrazos, parte trasera del cuello, espalda, el principio de la cola y el área superior del hocico con pelaje de color negro largo. También lleva una melena en toda la espalda, con un gran par de colmillos, garras negras, ojo izquierdo de color morado brillante y el otro de color rojo, y en la punta de la cola una púa. Aun Tenia su traje anterior y el Nemetrix aún estaba en el cuello (N/A: Una fusión de Bliztwolfer y un Panuncian).

La Bestia rugió como un León que espanto a los animales de la zona, su familia lo veía de varias maneras, sus Abuelos lo veían con miedo y preocupación por Ben. Gwen se sentía protegida, con atracción, seguridad y un sentimiento de calidez cuando estaba cerca del nuevo Ben.

- **Ahora estoy en mi Forma H** **íbrida** -Dijo Ben con una voz monstruosa.

-Ben si estas diferente-Dijo su Abuelo con miedo, pero se sorprendió que Gwen se acercó sin miedo y abrazo a Ben.

-Guao, es suave y caliente-DijoGwen mientras se acurrucaba en Ben y rasco bajo la barbilla de Ben y oyó un ronroneo.

- **Espera, ¡¿Puedo ronronear?!** -Dijo Ben sorprendido mientras continuaba ronroneando y por instinto empezó a lamer a Gwen en la cara.

-Es áspera como la de un gato-Dijo Gwen mientras era lamida por la Forma gato de Ben y los Abuelos Dijeron.

-Está bien terminen esto-Dijoel Abuelo al separar a Gwen y Ben.

-Y Ben vuelve a tu Forma Semi-humana-Dijosu Abuela y Ben regreso a su Forma normal.

-Ahora vengan a comer-Dijoel Abuelo.

La cena fue algo extraña filete de erizo, sopa de escarabajos, ensalada de insectos y por último malteada de hierbas raras. Gwen le pareció extraña la comida, pero a Ben le pareció rica los demás lo miraron mientras comía como una Bestia y cuando cedió cuenta de que los estaban mirando Dijo.

-Soy mitad Bestia ¿Que esperaban? -DijoBen mientras comía.

La cena había terminado y se fueron a dormir. Los Abuelos compartan una tienda de campaña y Ben e Gwen otra. Estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña Gwen con un piyama azul con el logo de un gato. Ben estaba sin piyama y en ropa interior al ver esto Gwen le Preguntó.

\- ¿Porque no llevas tu piyama? -Preguntó Gwen con ligero rubor en su rostro al ver a Ben.

-Es muy incómodo dormir con piyama en mi nueva Forma, se me enreda mi pelo, me molesta la cola y es más cómodo así-DijoBen con un rubor por la mirada de su prima, mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba.

Ben y Gwen estaban avergonzados por lo cerca que están. Entonces Gwen sintió algo peludo es su espalda y vio que era la espalda de Ben la toco y Ben sintió su mano y Preguntó.

-Que haces Gwen-Preguntó Ben y vio la cara roja de Gwen y ella Dijo.

-Es qué es cálida y suave, no me puede resistir-DijoGwen avergonzada, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos y la cola de Ben alrededor de ella y Ben Dijo.

-Solo tenías que pedir-DijoBen con una sonrisa y Gwen se paró y Ben Preguntó

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó y para su sorpresa Gwen empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta que en su ropa interior.

-Es algo injusto que uno solo este en ropa-dio Gwen con un rubor y se acomodó entre los brazos de Ben y Ben la abrazo y se durmieron.

* * *

TimeSkip: Espacio sobre la atmósfera de la Tierra.

* * *

Vilgax estaba molesto por varias razones:

Uno perdió el Omnitrix y el Nemetrix.

Dos su nave fue dañada de gravedad y no se puede ir o mover de la atmósfera de este planeta.

Tres tenía heridas de gravedad por la explosión en su nave y tenía que estar en un tanque de regeneración y sustento de vida para no morir y recuperarse.

Y por último no puede ir por el Nemetrix o el Omnitrix el mismo por el daño en su cuerpo se le ocurrió una idea y Dijo.

-Manden robots para la búsqueda del Omnitrix y el Nemetrix y eliminen cualquier obstáculo para para recuperarlos-DijoVilgax y de la nave fueron enviados unos robots para la recuperación de los artefactos.

* * *

Campamento de la Familia Tennyson.

* * *

En el campamento los Abuelos se levantaron y fueron a despertar a sus nietos, abrieron la tienda de campaña y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron Ben y Gwen en ropa interior, brazados y Gwen acurrucada en el hombro Ben. Los Abuelos dijeron.

-Bueno esto es algo extraño, pero tierno-Dijola Abuela con una sonrisa.

-Si es tierno, pero hay que despertarlos-Dijoel Abuelo mientras se acercaba a sus nietos para despertarlo simplemente agito a Gwen y a Ben le agarró su cola. Ben y Gwen abrieron sus ojos y dijeron mientras se acurrucaban entre ellos.

-5 minutos más-Dijo Ben mientras acercaba más a Gwen a su cuerpo, pero Gwen y Ben abrieron sus ojos y vieron que estaban en ropa interior y abrazados, se sonrojaron y se separaron y los Abuelos dijeron.

-Vamos estaban tan tiernos juntos-Dijo la Abuela con un tono de burla y sus nietos se sonrojaron más.

-Y bien chicos porque estaban durmiendo juntos y en ropa interior-Preguntó el Abuelo y dijeron.

-bueno para mí era incomodo dormir con piyama así que dormí en ropa interior para más comodidad -Dijo Ben y los Abuelos asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho era muy cierto que sería incomodo dormir con tanto pelo y con una cola con un piyama.

-Y bueno yo me fui a dormir al lado de Ben, pero un momento después sentí algo en mi espalda y vi que era Ben me acerqué más lo toqué y vi que era suave me acerqué más, pero de repente sentí algo peludo al rededor mío y vi que era los brazos de Ben alrededor mío y su cola enrollada en mi pierna, yo me sorprendí, pero después me levanté y me quité el piyama para más comodidad para Ben y para mí, también me la quite porque me gustaba la sensación de suavidad y calor del pelaje Ben y me la quite para sentirlo mejor-Dijo Gwen sonrojada.

-Está bien les creemos, pero vamos a comer-Dijoel Abuelo iban a comer, pero antes de ir la Abuela les Dijo.

-Les sugiero que se pongan algo de ropa-Dijo la Abuela y sus nietos se sonrojaron más de los que ya estaban. Al llegar al camper Ben y Gwen ya estaban medio-vestidos, Ben solo llevaba el pantalón y Gwen solo la camisa de Ben.

El desayuno fue relativamente normal para la familia Tennyson la cena fue un ámele de huevo de lagartija con tocino de jabalí, Ben se la comió con mucho gusto, pero Gwen no tanto después del desayuno fueron a fuera para probar los objetos.

Gwen probo varios Alienígenas uno de cristal, otro con cuatro brazos, uno con Forma de Bestia, otro en llamas, una planta Humanoide que apestaba y lanzaba bolas de fuego de sus manos, uno muy pequeño pero inteligente, otro gigante, uno con Forma de dinosaurio y otro que era una mujer-pez, los llamo: Diamante, Cuatro Brazos, Bestia, Fuego, Fuego Pantanoso, Materia Gris, Muy Grande, Humungosaurio y Acuático.

Ben probo otros más salvajes un gusano gigante, un rinoceronte-cangrejo, una tarántula gigante con 4 patas y una sonrisa terrorífica, un lagarto gigante, una polilla, un lagarto, un tipo de criatura que parecía un lagarto con 6 dientes rojos y una piel extraña, un pájaro, un tipo de monstruo marino (el del episodio de pesca), el mismo Dino-Insecto de antes y un tipo de Dino-Perro alienígena y los llamo: Slamworm, Crabdozer, Terroranchula, Buglizard, Hypnotick,Sombra (Lucubra) Omnivoracius, Leviatán, Tiranópido y Fenrir (4).

El Nemetrix y el Omnitrix son similares, pero tienen sus pro y contras, el Omnitrix tiene tiempo límite de 10 minutos en la trasFormación, tiene tiempo de recarga de 10 minutos, tiene un intervalo de tiempo de diez minutos entre transFormaciones, para cambiar de alíen tienen que golpear el símbolo del Omnitrix y por cada cambio el tiempo límite se reduce.

EL Nemetrix también tiene sus contras como: puede dañar la mente del usuario si es un ser inteligente, los instintos de caza de los Depredadores afectan al usuario, a los Depredadores les afectan los sonido, olores y luces fuertes por sus sentidos Súper desarrollados, algunas especies de gran tamaño le resultan difícil moverse correctamente en lugares estrechos.

Después Ben practico sus poderes Anoditas con su Abuela lo cual se puede decir que es un prodigio por su aprendizaje rápido para controlar sus poderes podía cambiar su Forma humana (N/A: bueno humana entre comillas) a su Forma Anodita era una mezcla extraña tenía su pelo blanco en Forma de energía de color fucsia y con destellos rojos, mientras que su pelaje rojo se volvió morado oscuro (N/A: como la Forma de Anodita de Gwen en Omniverse, pero masculina y las modificaciones mencionadas).

En esta Forma su poder aumento exponencialmente podría luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los alíen más fuertes de Gwen como Cuatro Brazos, Humungosaurio, Fuego Pantanoso, muy grande.

podía volar controlar la vida de las plantas o revertir el tiempo de las cosas mientras hacía eso su prima Gwen estaba practicando con las armas de los plomeros y cuando terminaron eso fueron a comprobar los poderes de cada alíen con Ben:

Tiranópido con su gran tamaño podía romper piedras gigantes con sus dientes o con un golpe de su cola podía tumbar arboles con un coletazo de ella, también podía disparar un tipo de seda desde su cuerno esa cosa era resistentes podía soportar muy altas o bajas temperaturas y tenía una dureza extraordinaria podía aguantar golpes de cuatro brazos sin romperse, para su tamaño y peso era ágil y rápido.

Crabdozer era como un tanque de acero era fuerte como con un golpe de su pata/pinza podía romper rocas, en línea recta una simple embestida era como la de una manada de elefantes, podía comer fuego o lava sin dañarse y tenía un caparazón duro como roca.

Slamworm podía cavar túneles a través de roca, arena o tierra como si fueran de gelatina, con una velocidad de 800 km/h (o 222,2 m/s) cazaba de una Forma rápida y repentina básicamente primero sacaba su cabeza de la tierra para ver el objetivo y después se sumergía de nuevo para atacarlo con su velocidad recorrer 100 yardas (o 92 metros) era cuestión d segundos y atacaba desde abajo también disparaba bolas/bombas de ácido.

Sombra podía entrar en las mentes de sus enemigos y transFormarlos en simples marionetas a su disposición podía controlas como unas 200 mentes alavés en un radio de 10 km, entrar en una dimensión paralela a esta para transportarse con mayor velocidad, sigilo y seguridad solo la especie de sombra podía entrar en esa dimensión.

Behemoth era uno de los alíen más fuertes físicamente de Ben con un solo golpe de su brazo derribaba entre 10 o 15 árboles, sus manos se Transformaban en cañones que disparaban unos misiles muy destructivos

Leviatán nadaba muy rápido como unos 500 k/h, tenía un par tentáculos es su boca que tenían una fuerza monstruosa y por ultimo estaban su mandíbula inferior y superior que con un solo mordisco destruía rocas grandes.

Fenrir era un muy buen rastreador, también era ágil, rápido y feroz este era perfecto para la caza o rastreo de cualquier persona o alienígena simplemente necesitaba una muestra del aroma de la presa y la encontraba en cuestión de horas también tenía un rugido sónico que rompía cristales por la frecuencia y poder del rugido. Con su tamaño pequeño era perfecto para usar en lugares que no podían entrar los demás alienígenas del Nemetrix.

Para Gwen sus alíen eran más simples como:

Fuego podía crear llamas gigantes, Diamante que creaba o generaba unos cristales desde cualquier parte con una resistencia casi irrompible o Cuatro Brazos con una fuerza descomunal.

Después de la practica fueron al pueblo para divertirse.

* * *

Familia Tennyson en el Pueblo.

* * *

Ben y Gwen estaban caminando por el pueblo viendo los lugares como: tiendas de ropa, Videojuegos, libros, recuerdos o de comida, Ben recibía algunas miradas de asombro no todos los días ven a un chico con una apariencia tan exótica, esos ojos bicolor rojo y fucsia, cabello plateado, piel pálida, orejas algo puntiagudas con un arete con Forma de colmillo en la izquierda, también estaba su ropa, ese chaleco bicolor con la mitad de la cara de 2 animales un tigre y un lobo, el collar rojo con púas y una placa extraña, con ese aspecto le daba una apariencia exótica, peligrosa, salvaje y misteriosa.

Mientras que Gwen también recibía miradas, pero de los chicos para ellos era una chica hermosa, también veían al chico al lado suyo se preguntaban qué relación tenían eran novios, amigos, hermanos, primos o algún familiar, pero algo si sabían que ese chico era peligroso

La familia Tennyson llego a un parque para descansar y relajarse mientras los Abuelos preparaban el lugar donde ponerse a comer un picnic la Abuela estaba viendo a sus nietos juntos no estaban peleando, gritándose, discutiendo o insultándose en cambio estaban actuando como mejores amigos, había una cosa algo extraña Ben miraba a Gwen de varias maneras algunas veces la miraba con unos ojos de predador, pero rápidamente cambiaba a su mirada normal, otras veces como si viera cualquier peligro hacia ella e inmediatamente protegerla y otras veces con un sonrojo leve, Gwen miraba a Gwen con unos ojos de tranquilidad cerca de él y parecía más tranquila y en paz, también miraba a Ben con un leve sonrojo. esto le parecía extraño y le Preguntó a su esposo.

-Max, no ves que actúan raro los niños-Preguntó la Abuela a su esposo y el Abuelo respondió.

\- ¿Como que raro? -Preguntó el Abuelo.

-No están peleando, gritándose, discutiendo o insultándose en cambio están actuando como mejores amigos, su comportamiento cambio mucho en un día-Dijola Abuela y Max respondió.

-Quizás están madurando y actuando de acuerdo a su edad-le Dijo a su esposa y ella respondió.

-Tal vez sea así, pero mira a Ben a veces tiene una mirada de depredador hacia Gwen-Dijo la Abuela y el Abuelo respondió.

-Recuerda que ven ahora es parte alienígena depredador y lleva un objeto que lo convierte en Alienígenas depredadores, tal vez está oliendo o sintiendo la presencia de las presas dentro del Omnitrix-Dijo el Abuelo a su esposa y ella Dijo.

-Eso también es posible como lo otro, pero también mira a Gwen como si la estuviera vigilando para cuidarla y que no se lastime y a veces con un sonrojo-DijoVerdona a su esposo y él Dijo.

-Tal vez son los instintos de protección de los alíen depredadores del Nemetrix ejemplo los Panuncian hembra que son muy protectores con sus crías o los Anubian Baskurr que son como los lobos cuando se trata de su manada, tal vez esos instintos por así decirlo maternales se despertaron en Ben cuando se transformó por primera vez y cuando vio a Gwen lo que vio fue una cría que tenía que proteger-dedujo el Abuelo y la Abuela Dijo.

-Y qué pasa con Gwen mira a Ben como cuando Sandra o Lily miraban a Carl o Frank-Dijola Abuela.

-Quien sabe-Dijoel Abuelo.

Mientras hablaban los Abuelos Ben y Gwen jugaban, pero de repente Gwen se calló, ella estaba encima de Ben con sus manos encima del pecho de Ben y sus labios cerca de los de Ben esto produjo un sonrojo en ambos antes de decir algo unos robots llegaron del cielo y uno de ellos Dijo.

\- { **Objetivo localizado procediendo la recuperación del Omnitrix y el Nemetrix** } -Dijoun robot y otro Dijo.

\- {Objetivo en posesión de Forma de vida natal del planeta procediendo eliminación de la Forma de vida en posesión de los artículos-Dijo otro robot y Ben y Gwen se Transformaron y dijeron.

-Fuego Pantanoso/ **Fenrir** -dijeron Ben y Gwen al terminar su Transformación.

Ben Transformado en Fenrir era una mezcla de un perro o lobo con un dinosaurio de color azul, tenía un ojo afilados uno de color rojo y el otro fucsia, no tenía pelaje, Tiene el cabello de punta que baja desde el cuello hasta la punta de su cola. Tiene líneas negras en el cuello y las piernas (N/A: Es igual que Zed excepto que un ojo es de color fucsia)

Gwen Transformada en fuego pantanoso era una planta Humanoide femenina, con curvas, pecho algo grande, brazos y piernas delgados, muslos anchos y una cabeza en Forma de flor roja con una parte amarilla y el centro de color negro y con ojos verdes con el Omnitrix en la zona del ombligo.

Fenrir y fuego pantanoso estaban destruyendo a los robots muy rápido caían como moscas con fuego pantanoso destruían de 3 maneras: derretidos por las llamas, atrapados o aplastados por las plantas de fuego pantanoso y ferri los destruía de 3 maneras: los desgarraba con sus poderosas mandíbulas, los destruía por dentro con su rugido sónico o simplemente les daba un golpe para mandarlos a volar hacia el suelo para estrellarlos con él.

Cuando habían terminado de derrotar a todos los robots habían más de 100 robots dañados, pero cuando creían que habían terminado llegaron otros 10 más grandes. Ante esto Ben cambio de alíen, este se ilumino de luz roja y fucsia y cuando termino cambio totalmente. Ben estaba en su Forma de Mitad Bestia.

Era una Bestia y esta Bestia rugió antes de dividirse e ir por los robots para destruirlos esos robots no tuvieron oportunidad contra la Bestia eran destruidos de varias maneras como: desgarrados por sus garras, hechos trizas por los colmillos de la Bestia, perforados por las púas de su cola y/o por sus garras o destruidos por su rugido.

Mientras que Gwen en su Forma de Fuego Pantanoso dio un golpe al Omnitrix en su ombligo y cambio de Forma.

Era la Forma de una mujer hecha de Diamante, Gwen como Diamante tiene los Diamantes de color esmeralda azulado claro, brazos delgados, un cuerpo con curvas y una cabeza más cuadrada, tiene una horquilla de pelo azul y ojos verdes. Su atuendo es de dos colores uno mitad de color azul claro y la otra de azul oscuro, ella ahora tiene un parche negro sobre su pecho izquierdo y un logotipo de gato azul alrededor de su Omnitrix. Al igual que los pantalones de Gwen, la de ella vienen a mitad de la pantorrilla, y lleva zapatos negros (N/A: la versión en Omniverse, pero con ojos y el símbolo del Omnitrix de color verde).

Ella producía/generaba cristales del suelo o modificaba los de su cuerpo a su antojo para crear todo tipo de armas básicas como: una cuchilla, un mazo con púas, unas tijeras, escudo, etc. Básicamente cualquier cosa que se le antoje también podía dispararlos de manera de balas o Formar un reflector para desviar rayos de energía.

Ambos luchaban contra los robots, pero cuando estaban luchando un niño estaba en la escena y uno iba recibir un disparo de los robots y Ben Dijo

 **-Diamante salva al niño-** DijoBen en su Forma híbrida y Gwen asintió y fue a donde estaban el niño y uso su cuerpo para cubrirlo y cuando llego el disparo este reflejo sobre su espalda y salió volando de regreso asía el robot y el mismo fue perforado por el disparo y se destruyó. Cuando el niño vio el ser de cristal se asustó, pero se calmó cuando vio que ella lo protegió y ella Preguntó.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Diamante/Gwen al niño y el niño respondió

-Sí, gracias señorita-Dijoel niño y Preguntó

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó el niño ella respondió

-Me puedes decir Diamante, pequeño-DijoDijoDiamante con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello del niño y ella Dijodespués

-Ve hacía a tus padres y escóndete- DijoDiamante mientras se iba dónde estaban ben y ben dijo

 **-Viste eso desviaste el rayo del robot-** Dijoben y después dijo

 **-Tengo una idea-** Dijoben y Gwen/Diamante Preguntó

\- ¿Cuál es? – PreguntóDiamante/Gwen

 **-Vamos a hacer esto primero harás una antena satelital con tus manos, después reuniré a todos los robots es un sitio y por ultimo disparare un rayo de mana asía ti para que lo concentres y lo dispares hacia los robots para destruirlos-** Dijoben y Gwen/Diamante asintió de acuerdo al plan y se separaron.

Diamante transformo sus manos a algo parecido a una antena satelital y ben se dividió, se dirigió asía los restantes, los agarro por las patas, asía girar y Grito mientras los lanzaba asía el mismo lugar

 **\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Diamante hacía ya va! –** Grito ben mientras disparaba un rayo de mana hacía Diamante y ella dijo

\- ¡Bien! ¡vamos a ver si te gusta esto! –DijoDiamante mientras reunía el rayo de mana y lo disparaba hacía los robots y los hacía explotar y todos Gritaron de felicidad

 **-Bueno gente nos vamos ¡somos Anubis (este será el nombre de héroe de ben) y Diamante! –** Dijo el ahora llamado Anubis mientras se iba junto a Diamante.

* * *

(1) Como Albedo, pero en la primera serie y con los cambios en la apariencia modificados.

(2) El Nemetrix es superior a la tecnología Nivel 19, pero Inferior a la de Nivel 20. Entonces le puse un Nivel Intermedio.

(3) Como en el episodio "Ben Lobo", pero en vez de Loboan (La especie de Bliztwolfer) un Panuncian y con las diferencias mencionadas.

Espero que les haya Gustado la Rescritura de mi Vieja Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia, Si hay errores o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Naruto Uchiha Legendario 124** : Gracias, por cierto, Nombre largo.

 **Jiv (Guest)** : Gracias, Y lo intentare.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

Originales del Nemetrix: Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula, Tyrannopede, Hypnotick, Omnivoracious, Vicetopus, Root Shark (N/A: Depredador de Mono Araña y este esta posiblemente en el Nemetrix).

Agregados por mí y razón:

- **Malware** : Ya que es el depredador de los Mecamorfo Galvánico. Su nombre será Technivoro, se llama así por el villano Cibernético de Marvel Technivoro. Ya que Malware y Technivoro pueden de cierta manera "Comer" tecnología, energía e información, también tienen los mismos colores.

- **Whampire** : Su especie devoraba a los Transylian (N/A: la especie de Frankenstrike).

- **Leviatán (N/A: Nombre en el Nemetrix de la especie del Krakken)** : Yo creo que esa especie es el depredador Piscciss Volanns (N/A: Especie de Acuático) y su nombre por el monstruo de la mitología griega.

- **Ectonurites** : ya que por sí solo los Ectonurites son depredadores ya que igual que los Vladat (N/A: Raza de Whampire) devoran la energía vital de otros seres. Su nombre será Efiáltis que significa "Pesadilla" y lo base en el nombre del Fantasmatico original El'Terhor y eso suena y ya que tiene un nombre tan terrorífico el mío lo nombre de manera similar.

- **Crono-Bestia** : Para mi esta sería un gran depredador de Clockwork por su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo al igual que los Chronosapiens como Clockwork o Maltruant. Su nombre será Chronos como el dios griego del tiempo.

- **Anubian Baskurr** : Esta especie es una cazadora y por ende debería haber su presa en el Omnitrix. Su nombre será Fenrir como el Lobo de la Mitología Nórdica.

- **Sombra (N/A: Nombre de los Lucubras en el Nemetrix)** : Estas cosas devoran las mentes de los humanos y, posiblemente, de los Alienígenas y otras especies sabias, el nombre viene por un tipo de muertos vivientes que se forman en las tinieblas y drenan la fuerza a los seres vivo.

- **Alíens de Gwen** : Tortutornado, Piedra, Jetray, Atomix, Bloxx, Armadillo, AmpFibio, Fuego, Fuego Pantanoso, Diamante, XLR8, Wildvine, Upchuck, Acuático, Frió, Eco Eco, Whampire, NRG, Mono Araña, Goop, Ultra-T, Bestia, Humungosaurio, Queenscito (N/A: Fem Insectoide), Frankenstrike, Cuatro Brazos, Bliztwolfer, Rath, Ditto, Materia Gris, Pesky Dust, Halcón, Alien X, Crashhhopper, Cleo (N/A: Fem Snare-Oh), Toepick, Fantasmatico, Croakette (N/A: Fem Buffrag), Jury Rigg, Eatle y Nanomech.

También agregare a algunos credos por otros y sus diseños están en Deviantart, pero como son demasiadas líneas para explicar las habilidades, poderes, presa, planta natal, etc. No las pondré aquí, en vez de eso lo pondré en un capítulo especial que se publicara después de este.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla Alíen/Humano.

\- _"_ Pensamiento Alíen/Humano".

- **Habla de Predador**.

-" **Pensamiento de Predador** ".

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

\- **[Habla de ser Mecánico u de Tecnología].**

 **Hechizo.**

* * *

 **"Parte I: Los 2 Héroes Alienígenas"**

 **"Capítulo II"**

 **"Viaje al lago"**

* * *

Después de una semana del hallazgo de los dispositivos, viajaron por todo el estado para visitar, aunque hubo muchos problemas, uno era que cada pueblo o ciudad habían problemas como robos o asaltos, cada uno era resuelto por Ben y Gwen en sus formas Alienígenas, aunque Ben asustaba a las mujeres o niños pequeños por su apariencia excepto cuando se transformaba en Fenrir o en su forma animal completa, que todos los niños/as se le lanzaban creyendo que era un perro o un gato gigante, con Gwen era más normal.

Otro problema era la apariencia de Ben en su forma "Humana" (N/A: Aunque no es muy normal que digamos), se preguntaban cómo era así o de donde venía, por alguna razón cuando una chica se le acercaba a Ben, Gwen se ponía algo furiosa o amargada y espantaba a las chicas de Ben, con Gwen era lo mismo, pero con los chicos. Con Ben era como tener un perro guardián las 24 horas, los chicos que se le acercaban para pedirle su número de teléfono o una cita eran espantados por Ben de una manera algo salvaje, también Ben gruñía a los chicos que se le acercaban a Gwen, mientras que con Gwen solo le rascaba debajo de la barbilla se ponía a ronronear.

Ben y Gwen estaban más cercanos cada día, comían al lado juntos, pasaban el día juntos, se sentaban al lado suyo mientras iban en el Camper, a veces cuando Gwen leí un libro lo hacía sentada en el regazo de ben, incluso dormían juntos y en ropa interior, siempre amanecían de 3 maneras: al lado suyo abrazados, Gwen encima de Ben o Gwen acurrucada en el hombro derecho o izquierdo de ben.

La familia Tennyson iban a un lago para divertirse, relajarse y aventurar. Como desde hace una semana iban en los mimos asientos, el Abuelo en el de la izquierda conduciendo, la Abuela en el de la derecha como copiloto, Gwen sentada encima de Ben, eso ya era normal.

-Abuelo. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -Preguntó Gwen.

-Vamos a pescar o a nadar en un lago-Respondió el Abuelo.

-Yo voy por el pescado, pero ni loco entro en el lago-Dijo Ben y la Abuela Preguntó.

-Ara, ¿Eso por qué?, Si antes te gustaba nadar-Preguntó la Abuela.

-No sé, pero sé que no quiero entrar en el agua-Respondió ben.

-Eso es porque los Panuncian odian el agua-Dijo el Abuelo.

-Entonces como Benes parte Panuncian ahora entonces ahora es un gato gigante-Hablo Gwen.

\- ¡Oi!, ¡No soy un gato gigante! -Grito Ben a Gwen, pero ella simplemente rasco detrás de la oreja de Ben y el empezó a ronronear.

-Parece que Gwen tiene domado a Ben-Dijo la Abuela bromeando y eso causo risa del Abuelo.

* * *

TimeSkip: En el Lago.

* * *

-Bueno ya vamos a pescar, ¿Quién viene conmigo? -Preguntó el Abuelo.

-Yo si-Respondió Gwen.

-Paso-respondieron Ben y la Abuela.

-Bueno, Max tu tendrás un tiempo de calidad con tu nieta mientras que yo con mi nieto-Dijo la Abuela.

-Pásenlo bien y traigan muchos peces que tengo hambre-Dijo Ben y Gwen Preguntó.

\- ¿Todavía tienes hambre?, pero si comimos hace media hora-Dijo Gwen.

-Obviamente, Eso solo era el aperitivo-Respondió Ben.

-Bueno ya nos vamos-Dijoel Abuelo.

-Cuídense-Dijo Ben mirando a Gwen.

-Es solo un lago, ¿Qué crees que haya un monstruo en él? -Dijo Gwen.

-Pero igualmente cuídense-Dijo Ben.

-ya nos vamos-Dijo la Abuela yéndose con ben.

-Bueno, Capitán Shoak-Dijo el Abuelo.

\- ¿Quién me llama? -Preguntó el capitán Shoak.

-Soy Max Tennyson y él es mi nieta Gwen-Respondió Max y Gwen agito la mano en saludo.

-reservamos su bote para ir a pescar-Continúo diciendo el Abuelo.

-Bueno que esperan, ¿Qué los invite a pasar?, suban ya-Dijoel Capitán Shoak.

* * *

TimeSkip: Dentro del Lago.

* * *

-bueno, ay algo interesante que pescar-Preguntó el Abuelo.

-Más de lo que imaginas, parece que tu nieta no se siente bien-Respondió el capitán y Max vio que su nieta estaba mirando hacia abajo.

-Gwen, ¿te sientes bien? -Preguntó el Abuelo.

-Sí, solo estoy el monstruo que se dice que habita el lago-Respondió Gwen. El Abuelo alzo una ceja y después dijo.

-Este es un día de pesca no de atrapar monstruos, además lo más seguro es que no haya un monstruo en el lago-Dijo el Abuelo.

-Lo llaman "El Krakken"-Dijo el capitán y Gwen Preguntó.

\- ¿Tú lo conoces? -Preguntó sorprendida Gwen.

-Es lo que me dedico-Respondió Shoak y después saco una foto de su bolsillo y la muestra a Gwen-Llevo buscándolo durante más de 20 años (1), creen que estoy loco-continúo diciendo el capitán.

-Por qué no me sorprende-Comentó el Abuelo.

-La historia se cuenta desde hace cientos de años, algunos dicen que es un mito, pero yo no, te podría llevar a un lugar donde personalmente tuve contacto con la bestia, podemos ir si estás preparado para tener una aventura. Después Gwen vio hacia el Abuelo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos (2) y el Abuelo dijo.

-Está bien-Respondió el Abuelo y Gwen salto de alegría y grito.

\- ¡Yuju, vamos por el monstruo! -grito Gwen feliz.

* * *

-Sonar, vídeo de alta definición, ultrasonido-Dijo el capitán mostrando cada aparato-lo tengo todo y voy a encontrarlo-continúo diciendo el capitán. Después en el lago había una cinta bloqueando y decía "No entrar" en inglés.

\- ¿No entrar?, ¿Qué sucede? -Dijo el capitán.

-Capitán, creo que hay que regresar-Dijo el Abuelo.

-Claro que no, es mi bote y puedo ir donde yo quiera-Respondió el capitán.

-Barco pesquero, deténganse-grito un hombre en un barco.

-Soy Jonah Melvilla, fundador de "Amigos de los Peces", cerramos esta sesión del lago para investigar el estudio del ambiente y la fauna del lago, me temo que tendrán que regresar-Dijo el llamado Jonah.

-Oblígame, cara de pescado-Dijo el capitán.

-Bueno como yo pague por el bote hoy, yo estoy a cargo por el día de hoy o no es así-Dijo y Preguntó el Abuelo.

-Eso supongo-Respondió el capitán yéndose hacia el timón del barco, Gwen Preguntó.

-Pero que hay con el Krakken-Preguntó Gwen y el hombre rió.

-Hahahaha, eso solo es una leyenda, soy biólogo marino y nadie que dice que lo vio está diciendo la razón-Respondió el biólogo y se fue hacia el timón del barco junto a su asistente.

Mientras iban de regreso a la orilla el radar del barco del capitán Shoak sonó y cuando vio el capitán hacia el sonar había algo acercándose rápidamente al barco.

-El radar, encontramos a la bestia-Dijo el capitán sorprendido y Gwen miro hacia atrás y vio un tipo de aleta en el lago moviéndose a una gran velocidad hacia el barco.

-o nos encontró a nosotros-Dijo Gwen y después grito- ¡Mira! –Grito Gwen, después la aleta se hundió debajo del agua, una sombra paso debajo del barco, agito el barco y el capitán dijo.

-Va hacia el muelle-Dijo el capitán.

\- ¡Ben/Verdona! –Gritaron Gwen y Max preocupados por ellos.

* * *

En el Muelle.

* * *

Ben y la Abuela estaban sentados en el final del muelle mirando el lago y recibiendo algo de sol.

-Esto es relajante-Dijo Ben a costado en el muelle.

-Sí, es muy relajante, además recibimos algo de sol y tú lo necesitas, estas muy pálido-Dijo la Abuela.

-Soy así naturalmente, además con este pelo no me llega el sol a la piel-Dijo Ben.

El monstruo del lago iba acercándose más y más al muelle, el capitán toco la sirena del barco (3), para alertar a los que estaban en el muelle.

-Abuela ay algo en el lago y viene hacia aquí-Dijo Ben.

Después del lago salió una criatura monstruosa rugiendo y asustando a los que estaban en el muelle excepto a Ben y Verdona, después destruyo el muelle con un mordisco, los que estaban en el muelle salieron disparados y cuando salieron a la superficie del lago Bendijo.

-Buua, ¡Odio el agua! -Grito Ben molesto y después grito.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Ese es de la misma especie que Leviatán! y parece que busca algo-Grito y Dijo Ben viendo a la criatura que esa misma estaba viendo por los restos del muelle como si buscara algo que perdió, rugió agitando los tentáculos de su boca y el capitán estaba viendo lo que pasaba con unos binoculares.

-Ya lo vi, está en el muelle-Dijo el Capitán viendo a la criatura.

-Navega luego habla-Dijo el Abuelo hacia el capitán y después le susurro a Gwen.

-Gwen, tiene que salvar a esa gente-Dijo susurrando el Abuelo a Gwen y ella corrió hacia babor (4) y salto al agua. Cuando Gwen salió del agua, toco el reloj, selecciono el Alíen y dijo.

-Acuático al rescate-Dijo Gwen, golpeo el cilindró, se sumergió en el agua y cuando salió y vio que no era acuático dijo.

-Oye, dije acuático no a XLR8, estúpido reloj-Dijo Gwen viendo que no era acuático y cuando oyó el rugido del Krakken volteo a verlo. El Krakken iba persiguiendo a todos, Ben se sumergió en el lago, nado hacia atrás y salió del agua y dijo.

-Bueno como dicen "Combatir Fuego contra Fuego" y en este caso será Leviatán contra Leviatán -Dijo Ben y se sumergió.

El Krakken iba persiguiendo a la gente cuando oyó un rugido detrás suyo y vio que era otro como el, pero con ojos de dos colores uno rojo y otro rosa. Llevaba un collar rojo con púas que tenía una placa hexagonal.

-Otro más-Dijo el capitán sorprendido por ver otro Krakken.

Mientras con Gwen que iba corriendo encima del agua a una gran velocidad e iba recogiendo a la gente una por una, llevándola a la orilla y regresando, cuando vio el otro monstruo dijo.

-Ese debe ser Leviatán, por lo que veo no están peleando más bien están hablando-Dijo Gwen viendo al otro monstruo.

El Krakken estaba viendo a otro como esa era la primera vez que vio otro como él (5), pero vio que llevaba algo en el cuello, cuando lo vio empezó a atacar, pero después comenzaron a comunicarse y cuando oyó lo que propuso el otro se fue

-Eso resuelve el problema del monstruo-Dijo Gwen y después oyó un pitido y vio que era el reloj que estaba brillando de color rojo.

-o no, no no-DijoGwen sorprendida y fue corriendo al barco a gran velocidad.

-Casi llego-Dijo Gwen y antes de llegar al barco el tiempo se acabó y se des transformó volviendo a su forma original rebotando sobre el agua y llegando cerca del lago.

-Hombre digo mujer al agua-Grito el Abuelo y lanzo un salvavidas a Gwen.

* * *

En la noche: Camper de la Gamilia Tennyson.

* * *

-Ben ¿De qué hablaste con el Krakken? -Preguntó el Abuelo.

-Ella me Dijo que uno de sus huevos desapareció y fue un hombre pelirrojo-Respondió en y Gwen Preguntó.

-Espera es hembra-Preguntó Gwen y Ben respondió.

-Sip, y a ella no le gusta que la molesten-Respondió ben.

-entonces cual es el plan-Preguntó la Abuela.

-Haremos esto-Dijo Ben y empezó a contar su plan.

* * *

Mientras Jonah estaba en el fondo del lago con un robot submarino y fue hacia el nido del Krakken y cuando vio al huevo dijo.

-Bingo-agarro el huevo-Tu vienes conmigo-Después fue hacia su barco.

Los subordinados de Jonah estaban esperando a su jefe cuando oyeron un sonido metálico y cuando vieron que era el jefe con el huevo, bajaron la grúa del barco, la punta se a gancho al robot y lo subieron.

-Aquí está el ultimo cuando vendamos estos huevos por fin podre ir a las Bahamas-Dijo Jonah y cuando vio que uno de sus subordinados se le cayó el huevo le grito.

\- ¡Cuidado con ese huevo! -Grito Jonah y continuo- ¡no rompas el huevo más caro del mundo! -Dijo Jonah.

Iban a la orilla del lago cuando vieron que era el Krakken tratando de recuperar su cría no nacida, mordió el barco, destruyo la grúa que sostenía al robot, Jonah salto al robot y se subió e disparo al Krakken de repente algo atravesó el barco haciendo un agujero y vieron que era una mujer pez.

Tenía una figura muy deliñada y curvas pronunciadas, su piel/escamas del cuerpo era de color gris con aletas en los antebrazos, la cabeza de color Azul y ojos verdes, también usaba un Tipo de Bikini y tenia las Piernas en Modo de Cola. Tenía una placa en el pecho con un símbolo como de reloj de arena de color verde (6) y dijo.

-Devolverán esos huevos o si no-Dijo la criatura y Jonah dijo.

\- ¿O qué?, solo eres un pez-Dijo Jonah, pero se calló rápidamente cuando surgió otro Krakken y Dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

- **Si no se los da a "Ella" yo destruiré su barco, les quitare los huevos de "Ella" y me los voy a comer** -Dijo el otro Krakken enojado.

Rápidamente Jonah disparo las balas a la criatura, pero fueron bloqueados por los tentáculos de ella mientras que la más pequeña agarro un brazo (del robot) y lo arranco, después la mama de los huevos destruyo el robot con sus tentáculos e iba a comer al hombre, pero fue detenida por la más pequeña y el otro dijo.

-No vale la pena-Dijo el otro, después agarro los huevos, se los paso a ella y dijo-Mejor vete con las crías que ellas necesitan a su madre-después de haber dicho eso la mama de los huevos su fue. Cuando iban a escapar la más pequeña los golpeo y los noqueo.

-Ustedes no se irán a ningún lado-Dijo Gwen.

-ya nos vamos-Dijo Ben yéndose nadando.

* * *

(1) No parece tener más de 40, y debió haber empezado Joven.

(2) La misma que puso Ben en el Capitulo.

(3) No se exactamente si se llama así, pero a mi me parece una.

(4) Hacia la Izquierda.

(5) Se dice que llego a la Tierra de un Huevo o de una Etapa muy Joven. Probablemente nunca haya visto otro como ella.

(6) El Diseño es de TheWalrusclown, Búsquenlo por Pinteres o por Google como "Gwen 10 Ripjaws".

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 2 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
